La Sonrisa
by PraiseDivineMercy
Summary: Una explicacion de la sonrisa famosa y misteriosa de Kenshin. Una historia de la amor con un poco angustia.


Yo rezo, pero, RK pertenece a el gran Watsuki-sama. Ay de mi! Yo soy solamente una estudiante humilde de español. Mi primero lengua es inglés. Por eso, por favor dime si usted ve cualquiera errores.  
  
_"El amor es paciente, el amor es bondadoso. No es celoso, el amor no es pomposo, no es jactancioso, no se comporta con rudeza, no busca para sus propios intereses propios, no es irascible, no medita sobre las heridas, no se regocija sobre maldad, sino que se regocija en la verdad. El amor soporta todas cosas, cree todas cosas, espera todas cosas, aguantan todas cosas. El amor nunca falle..." (Traducción de 1Cor13: 4-8 New American Bible)._  
  
**La Sonrisa**  
  
Kaoru se sentía enfadado. Ella acaba de regresar a su cuarto para enterarse que uno de sus kimonos favoritos, el amarillo con las flores rosas, se había descolorado completamente en el lavado. Ella había querido llevarlo posterior esto día cuando ella, Kenshin y los otros fueron al Akabeko después que ella, invariablemente, quemó el almuerzo. Ella anduvó afuera de la casa a encontrar Kenshin, que lavía todavía la ropa, su cara severa y dominante.  
  
"¡Kenshin estás una idiota!" Ella gritó, sorprendentemente intimidando para su marco diminuto.  
  
"¿Sí, Señorita Kaoru?" Kenshin preguntó como él dió la vuelta para mirarla.  
  
"Kenshin, tú arruinaste mi...!" Kaoru comenzó a vociferar, hasta que Kenshin sonrió, sus ojos las charcas profundas e incomprehensibles de amatista. Algo en la sonrisa le paró en medio de su frase. Confusó, su cólera se desapareció de repente, Kaoru anduvó fuera, aturdido.  
  
"Ella tan mono cuando está enojado." Kenshin pensó como él empezó limpiar una yukata de Kaoru.  
  
"¡Eh Kenshin! ¿Cómo haces esto que a ella?" Sanosuke preguntó con una sonrisa afectada.  
  
"Sé, lo es como si usted le hipnotiza o algo." Yahiko agregó envidiosamente, "¿Podría usted enseñarnos?"  
  
"¿Cómo? Lo siento Yahiko, pero yoYo no creo que sí, Yahiko." Kenshin dijó con una sonrisa pequeña de labios cerrados y con un centelleo en sus ojos.  
  
Kaoru anduvo espalda a su cuarto y empezó preguntándose la misma cosa cuando ella vió que el kimono, arruinado ahora, estaba todavía poniendo en su futón.  
  
"¿Podría ser porque que él...?" pero ella sacudió el pensó fuera de su cabeza y pisó muy fuerte fuera con su bokken para practicar con Yahiko. Kenshin colgó la ropa en la cuerda para secatender como él miró Yahiko y Kaoru prácticaban katas.  
  
"Sí, se doy cuenta por qué mi sonrisa que hace eso a Kaoru." él pensó. La sonrisa reflejó todos de sus sentimientos para ella: los que él supó, los que él no pudó comprender, el gran alegría que él sentía de está con ella.  
  
"¿Entonces, , ¿por qué sonrías cuando ella está enojado con tú?" se preguntó él molestar.  
  
"Porque yo adoro el todo acerca de ella. Su cólera, su disposición, cualquier imperfección sólo la hace más humano, más verdadero a mí. Puedo sólo amorle todo el más."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué no te pones hablar con ella?" la voz en su cabeza molestada otra vez. Una mirada afligida vinó sobre la cara apacible de Kenshin por un momento antes él lo podía cubrir con su sonrisa alegre usual.  
  
"He hecho tantas cosas en mi vida," él pensó, "su amistad es mucho más que merezco. La desdicha me sigue. Y sobre todo quiero que ella sea feliz. Yo protegeré su felicidad, incluso si eso significará que ella nunca puede ser conmigo "  
  
Posterior ese día Kaoru se estaba de pie en la cocina con una mirada lejana en sus ojos azules. Ella la se apoyó sus codos en la encimera con sus manos alrededor de su cara.  
  
"Si solamente Kenshin me quieró," Ella suspiró, "pero él me ve como una niña, como una hermanita." Todavía perdido en pensó, Kaoru era inconsciente al humo que empezó subir del alicimiento que le preparaba. PercibieAgarrando el odor, Kenshin corrió al dentro y apagó las llamas con un cubo de agua.  
  
"Usted debe tratar de ser más cuidadoso, Señorita Kaoru." Kenshin reprendió, su cara repleta de concierne.  
  
"¡Vayamos al Akabeko Sanosuke," Yahiko gritó, "Kaoru lo ha hecho otra vez!"  
  
Kenshin limpiaba la cocina mientras Kaoru iba a vestirse. Él esperó que ella llevaré el kimono azul.


End file.
